I'll Catch You Whenever You Fall
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: Riley has a small accident while doing something for one of her after school clubs and Lucas helps her as her prince charming. Major Rucas, Very Minor Joshaya, Smarkle and Corpanga.


**Hey guys, I'm back to you with a Rucas Story. I hope you guys enjoyed Girl Meets Death. That's probably one of the darkest stories I've ever written. Anyway, have you guys seen Girl Meets Upstate? I know it's not supposed to show until next week but since I don't get to watch Girl Meets World here, I try to watch new episodes as soon as I can. I think Lucas will choose Riley because I think Maya liked Lucas only because she started thinking like Riley. Anyway, onto the story. Don't forget to Favorite and Review.**

* * *

Lucas' POV

As I walk down the halls through the school, I look for Riley. She said that cheer ended at 5 but it was already half past that and I am supposed send her home since Maya and Josh with Farkle and Smackle were going on a quadruple date for their first month and third month anniversary. After taking three rounds around the school, sending her five texts and checking the field countless of times, I finally decided to call her again for the eleventh time. By now, the school seemed totally empty and I was tempted to call Zay to see if he knew whether cheer practice was cancelled and Maya had forgotten to tell me.

Fifteen minutes after calling her phone and wandering the school, I found her in the main hall on a ladder and no one was holding onto the bottom! That could be really dangerous. "Oh good Jane, your finally back. You can help me hang these banners." Riley said without turning around. I stifled a chuckle. "Sorry Riley, I'm not Jane but I can help you hang the banners if you need me to." I told her. "Lucas!" She turned around making the ladder wobble before falling bringing the ladder and herself onto the floor. "Riley!" I yelled as I ran to her but since I was almost at the other end of the hall, I couldn't catch my princess in time (I fail as her prince). Although, I managed to block her head from hitting the ground.

"Riley! Are you ok?" I asked her as I lifted the ladder off her feet and pulled her into my lap, not missing the grimace when I touched her legs. "Yeah, I'm fine." She says but her face says otherwise. I could always count on Riley to be an open book. "C'mon, let's take you to the nurse." I lifted her into my arms and started to head to the nurses' office. "Lucas! I'm fine. See." She tried to get down. I set her on the floor, sitting down. I crossed my arms in a way to say, "get up then". She almost stood up but her left leg buckled and she almost fell back on to the floor. This time, I was quick enough though so I managed to catch her before she fell. "Yeah, you're definitely not fine, princess." I say, scooping her up again and she huffed. After about two minutes of walking towards the nurses' office, with Riley grimacing at every step, making me aware that the slightest movement hurt her and try to walk softer, and another two minutes waiting for the nurse to attend to Riley, Riley finally got checked on.

"What happened this time sweetie?" The nurse asked, being familiar with Riley due to the multiple times that she had slipped or fell in class and occasionally hurting herself in cheer. We had tried to get her to quit so many times because although she was getting better- at cheer, not hurting herself- we didn't like her getting hurt. There wasn't a month that Riley wasn't sent to the nurses's office for an accident, whether it was for being hit by a dodgeball, because of Marley most of the time, or for spraining her ankle during cheer. "I fell for him." Riley joked, trying to ease her pain. The nurse and I couldn't help but laugh. "Ok sweetie, what really happened?" Ms Shani asked seriously.

* * *

Riley's POV

"Ok, so I was hanging up these banners for homecoming and promoting cheer tryouts when Lucas comes and scares me, so of course I turn around and when I turn around the ladder just falls so I fall too and the ladder landed on my legs so now they really hurt. Owww! Can you just slap, ok not slap, put a plaster or something gently around my leg, because it really hurts right now, and make me feel better?" I say quickly and squeeze Lucas's hand when it hurts because halfway through she started to poke my leg all over. "Ok Riley, tell me when it hurts." She says and presses on my knee. It didn't hurt so I just shook my head. Then, she touched my left shin. It hurt so bad that I started screaming before I finally fell into a pit of darkness.

* * *

Lucas' POV

Nurse Shani started to check Riley's leg but when she touched Riley's left shin, Riley started screaming her head off and she had my hand in a death grip. I started to panic and I turned to the nurse. "Possibly a broken femur and shin. Better take her to a doctor just incase." She whispered to me over Riley's scream but I heard everything. I then remembered one of her favorite songs and decided to sing to her.

 _The smile on your face_

 _Lets me know that you need me._

 _There's a truth in your eyes_

 _Saying you'll never leave me._

 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall._

 _You say it best when you say nothing at all._

As soon as I sang the last line, Riley had passed out. "Riley?" I tried to shake her awake. "Riley?!" The nurse put a hand on my shoulder. "She collapsed because she couldn't stand the pain. It's better if we take her to a hospital now so it would be less painful for her than if we take her there when she's awake." She suggested and I nodded. I called Mr Matthews and he said that he was on his way to pick us up. In no less than ten minutes, he was here in his car and we were driving to the hospital.

Once we reached there, I quickly carried Riley into the emergency room while Mr Matthews went to park his car. The doctors quickly took Riley into the room and I sat waiting in the waiting room for five minutes before Mr Matthews came and sat next to me. "I'm sorry sir." I told him, breaking the silence. "For what Mr Friar?" He turned to look at me. "If it wasn't for me, Riley wouldn't have gotten hurt." I explained to him what had happened at school. "It's ok Mr Friar. Yes, I agree that you should have quickly went to hold the ladder, and yes, I agree you should have been more careful but what's done is done. The only thing that we have to do right now is get Riley away from those jerks." I couldn't help but smile at the last line. "Thank you sir." I said just as the doctor came out. "Family of Miley Flatshoes?" Mr Matthews and I stood up but gave him questioning looks. "Miley Flatshoes?" I asked. "The patient woke up while we were giving her the anesthetics and said her name was Miley Flatshoes. We're not sure if that's her real name or if she was woozy from the pain and anesthesia.

"Her name is Riley Matthews." Mr Matthews told the doctor and he wrote it onto her clipboard. "Ok, so now that we have that covered, I can tell you the extent of her injuries." The doctor, Mr Fredrick, said. "By my guess, you were socially awkward in school. Am I right?" Mr Matthews asked nervously, seeing as he always says weird stuff when he's nervous. "Um, yes. But now let's get to the main point. Ms Matthews has suffered a broken left femur and fractured her left shin. We have aligned the bones for them to heal themselves, which will probably take about five months to heal and after that, she'll need another three months of physiotherapy to be able to walk normally on that leg. She also has a few scratches on her right leg but those are nothing to be worried about. " The doctor explained. Riley's going to be so upset about this. "Doc, what room is she in?" I asked. "Room 0704." We then thanked the doctor and he left. "Ok Lucas, you can go see Riley first. I'm going to tell Riley's mom and also your friends." I nodded and quickly took the elevator to see my Princess Dancing Sunshine.

When I entered the room, the sight broke my heart. Riley was asleep but her face was scrunched up in pain. Her left leg was in a purple cast and propped up on a pillow while her right leg had a few tiny bandages. I pulled a chair from the bedside and sat onto it. I took her right hand in mine and started to stroke it, hoping to decrease the pain a little. After circling random motions on her fingers for a few minutes, she finally woke up. "Hey princess." She smiled and tried to get up. I lifted her back up and readjusted the pillows so it was easier for her. "Lucas, my leg hurts." She whimpered, making me wish I could take all of her pain away. "I know. Shh. It's alright. I'm here for you."

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always_

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

 _They just don't trust what they can't explain_

 _I know we're different but deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them_

 _'Cause what do they know?_

 _We need each other_

 _To have, to hold._

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _When destiny calls you_

 _You must be strong_

 _I may not be with you_

 _But you've got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _I'll be there from this day on,_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Oh, you'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always_

 _Always_

 _I'll be with you_

 _I'll be there for you always_

 _Always and always_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _I'll be there always._

As I sang the last line, I wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "Thanks Lucas." She hugged me. As I patted her hair, I heard whispers and awes coming from the door. "I know you're there guys." Riley said, happier now, and they came in. They meaning, Maya, Josh, Farkle, Smackle, Zay, Mr and Mrs Matthews and Auggie. "Hey." Riley said. "Sorry for disrupting your dates." "Aw little plant, they were getting boring anyway." Maya said, making Riley laugh. "How you doing honey?" Mrs Matthews then asked. "I'm fine, just my leg hurts." She said. "It's ok. It'll be better after a while and we'll be there every step of the way." I said and all of us smiled.

* * *

1 week later

Riley's finally going to back to school. She hadn't gone for a week because well, it was already going to be the weekend and we wanted Riley to get used to wearing a cast before anyone else sees it. Now, as we walk inside school, Mr Matthews drives her and Maya there every morning since it safer and Farkle, Smackle, Zay and I would wait for them and we'd go in together, I'm tempted to just pick Riley up and carried her to all her classes so she won't risk hurting it even more. I actually did it in some but not Mr Matthews' class.

* * *

5 months later.

Riley's getting her cast off. Everyone's so excited that they're having a party. Not those teenaged ones with people running around the house but a small gathering with our close friends and relatives. Riley was so happy during her last check up when they told her that they were going to remove her cast but then she got scared because what if the machine accidentally cut her leg. I asked her to relax and told her about when I had broken my arm back in Texas. I told her it was nothing and that I would be with her all the time. Now, she's just sitting next to me, humming a song, while Mr Matthews schedules for her physiotherapy.

* * *

3 months later

Riley's POV

Lucas had football practice today and although Maya and the others offered to follow me to the appointment, I told them that I was fine on my own. During the appointment, Ms Bless said that I could walk almost normally and I didn't have to come back for anymore sessions. I was so happy that I hugged her before dad took me home. On the car ride home, I tried really hard to keep it a secret. Finally, I was going to unveil the news at dinner time.

"Riley! Dinner!" Mom shouted from the kitchen. "Coming!" We all shouted back. Lucas and Maya stood up to help me but I shook my head. I slowly got up and started to walk to the door. I put my finger to my lips and carefully quietly walked up behind my mom. I turned to Lucas and Maya for a second and saw they're faces beaming with joy. "Hey mom." I hugged her. "Hey Riley." She said before realizing something and turning around. "Yay. You can walk again." I smiled. "Let's celebrate with Mac and cheese." Mom said and everyone groaned. As soon as we finished eating our Mac and cheese, I felt Lucas' presence from beside me disappear. A moment later, he was back. Was he like a vampire or something?

He then got down on one knee. "Riley Matthews, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I was shocked. I turned to dad, who gave me a nod. "Yes Lucas, I will be your girlfriend." I told him and he picked me up from the table before spinning me around. "Careful." I chastised him. "I'm still tender." I said patting my leg. He smiled. I smiled. I'm pretty sure all the couples at the table also started to make googly eyes at each other. "Ok ok. Stop making the one with a far away girlfriend feel bad." Zay interrupted us and we all laughed.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. Just needed some Rucas fluff. Don't forget to Favorite and Review. Bye. Btw. Happy 4th of July. =)**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
